deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnage vs Doomsday
CarnagevsDoomsday-TN2.png Description Marvel vs DC! We got two of the worst mindless killers on the loose, and when they meet up, only one can pull through. Who will win, and who will die? Will Carnage get Doomed, or Will Doomsday lose his head? Note: Dark Carnage Will Be allowed, as it is within Carnage's regular arsenal. Intro Necro: Genocide is arguably to worst crime one can commit. Mercer: And these two take it to absurd levels! Necro: Cletus Cassidy, the host of the symbiote, Carnage. Mercer: And Doomsday, the unstoppable monster that killed Superman! Necro: I'm Necro and He's Mercer. Mercer: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Carnage Rips Into DEATH BATTLE! Necro: As a child, Cletus Cassidy had an...interesting upbringing, to say the least. Mercer: Yeah, he killed his grandmother because she was a jerk to him, and then he tortured her dog to death! So his mom tried to kill him, and his dad successfully killed his mom, and then got arrested for that murder! Necro: He was sent to an orphanage, and he stayed there for a few years, terrorizing the other children, then deciding "Fuck this, I'm gonna kill some fools!" And he did. He burnt down the orphanage, and he went on a killing spree which spanned several years. Mercer: And when he was caught, he'd racked up a body count of 11 victims! Well, at least the ones they found. Anyway, he of course, went to jail, and got put in a cell with a man named Eddie Brock, also known as, the original Venom, the symbiote suited badass who nearly killed Spider-Man! Necro: But what is a symbiote, exactly? Well, they are beings from the planet Klyntar, which, somehow crashed to earth. One of them bonded with Peter Parker, ya know, Spider-Man. Spidey got rid of it, and it then bonded with Eddie, hence our current situation. Mercer: Yeah, Eddie's symbiote broke him out of jail, but it...gave birth? Well, That's weird. That new symbiote bonded with Cletus, but not exactly in the normal way. It bonded with him through a cut on his arm, thus fusing with his blood! Thus giving it the iconic red color. Necro: That Symbiote broke out of jail, with Cletus in tow, and the two became known as...Carnage. Carnage..gif|Somuchnope Mercer: And they got that name for a reason, thanks to killing hundreds, if not thousands of people! Naturally, Spider-Man got into a fight with him and it went...less well than normal. Necro: Ya see, Carnage is way stronger and tougher than his father and mother, Venom. Not only that, but he' got all the bells and whistles that any symbiote has, like stretching, body manipulation, absorption, regeneration and his super human stats! Doomsday Evolves Into DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Alien Killers-Prelude Alien Killers-FIGHT! carnagevsdoomsday-fight.jpg Verdict Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Serial Killer' Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Mass Murderer' themed Death Battles Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Scythe vs Fist Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Insanity' Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What if? Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Spear vs Fist Category:‘Cosmic’ Themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Necromercer 2020 Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles